Big Town Fire Service
The Big Town Fire Service is, as their name implies, the fire service for The Big Town. They provide firefighting and search and rescue service to the residents of The Big Town. Description The Big Town Fire Service operates a few stations throughout the city, only at least three have been seen. One houses two engines and a snorkel truck, one a single engine, and another a snorkel truck. The uniforms they wear are black from Series 1-2, and blue in Series 4. Fire chiefs wear white helmets while firefighters wear yellow helmets. Their fire engines and fire trucks are painted mostly red. They have at least one Volvo FL10 snorkel truck, an ERF snorkel truck, and a handful of Dennis engines. They've rescued Brum and Lucky the kitten, used their snorkel truck to suspend some banners above a street, and washed paint off a house with their engine's hoses. Appearances Brum to the Rescue (1991) The Big Town Fire Service is first seen in this episode, washing one of their engines as Brum is puttering along on the sidewalk. As he draws near to the station, one of the firefighters carelessly throws dirty water out of a bucket which ends up hitting Brum. The firefighters apologize and clean him up. After saying goodbye, they are not seen again until after Brum becomes stuck on a roof when he tries to help a little girl retrieve her missing doll and balloons. Assessing the situation, they raise the snorkel on their snorkel truck and get Brum down, but not before scolding him on going on the roof in the first place, despite Brum only trying to help. They are last seen in the episode waving goodbye to Brum as he heads back home. Brum and the Street Party (1994) As Brum gathers everybody to help cheer up Rob The Road Sweeper by throwing a party for him, people join him along the way, including the Big Town Fire Service. They use their snorkel truck's snorkel to raise a circle of multicolored banners above the street where Rob is working, as part of the celebration. Brum Goes House Painting (1994) The Big Town Fire Service are first seen stopping one of their engines they're driving at the crosswalk to allow Brum to cross the street. Brum later comes across one of their fire stations, where much like in the first episode they appear in they are washing one of their engines. As one firefighter is using a hose to wash the dirt off the engine, some lands on Brum. The firefighters apologize and wipe it off him. Suddenly a call comes in for an unknown emergency and the firefighters have to leave quickly. They are not seen again until later, when Brum, Painter Dave, and Gary Doolally have finished painting Mr Brillo's house (mistakenly), most likely returning from the earlier call. Brum asks them to use their hoses to wash away the paint off Mr Brillo's house. After successfully doing so, they assist Brum, Painter Dave, Gary Doolally, and Mr Brillo in painting the correct house, Auntie Pat's. Once done they drive off, most likely headed back to the station. This is the last time they are seen in the classic series (seasons 1-2). Brum and the Kitten Rescue (2001) Brum first comes across a few firefighters from the Big Town Fire Service practicing with their snorkel truck outside one of the stations. He says hi and then drives on. Later after Lucky the kitten gets stuck up a clock tower, Brum goes to fetch them. One firefighter who is outside runs inside the station to sound the alarm. As the alarm bell rings, the rest of the firefighters slide down the pole, put on their turnout gear, and jump in the truck. Lights flashing and siren blaring, they follow Brum to the clock tower. Once the firefighter who Brum originally alerted spots Lucky on the clock, he signals for his fellow firefighters to deploy the outriggers and snorkel on the truck. Once the snorkel is lowered to the ground, Brum drives onto the platform on the end of the bucket, and up he goes. The firefighters position the bucket directly under the clock and Lucky, where Brum successfully catches her. The snorkel is lowered back down to the ground and Lucky is returned to her owner, Granny Slippers. The Big Town Fire Service is last seen waving bye to Brum as he drives off, on his way home. Trivia * The Big Town Fire Service is played by the real-life West Midlands Fire Service of England, where Brum was filmed. It was formed out of several smaller departments in the area they currently serve including the former Birmingham Fire and Ambulance Service. * The Big Town Fire Service has had a variety of apparatus over the years and from episode to episode. They include several Dennis fire engines, one or two Volvo FL10 snorkel trucks, and a 1977 ERF 84 CS snorkel truck, the last of which only being seen/used in Brum To The Rescue. * In the Series 1-2 episodes that the Big Town Fire Service appears in, all their trucks have the original logos of the West Midlands Fire Service, while in Brum and the Kitten Rescue their truck has the Big Town logo over the original logos. (though the West Midlands Fire Service yellow-and-black stripes along the sides are still intact) On a similar note their trucks in the early series had the original manufacturers' logos intact, (Dennis, Volvo, and ERF) while in Brum and the Kitten Rescue almost all the Volvo logos on the snorkel truck are removed, most likely due to copyright concerns, however the diagonal Volvo bar on the grille is still present. *The real life stations are; The defunct Harborne station in Rescue, the defunct Central station in Street Party, Erdington station in House Painting & Bournbrook station (before its major refurbishment) in Kitten Rescue. Category:Locations